merryharryfandomcom-20200213-history
IPA phoneme \əʊ\
/}} |2=IPA phoneme \ \|3=goat /gəʊ̯t, goʊ̯t/|4=Strict IPA }} In Received Pronunciation and in General American the IPA phonetic symbol / / corresponds to the vowel sound in words like "goat", "note", and "know". The actual sound is əʊ, ɜʊJohn Wells, IPA transcription systems for English, 2001-08-03. or əwGeoff Lindsey, The British English vowel system, 8 March 2012. in Received Pronunciation and oʊ or ow in General American. See IPA phonetic symbol [w]. The habitual notation for General American is /oʊ/, however in a broad notation /əʊ/ can be used; it could also be the other way around, using /oʊ/ for both General American and Received Pronunciation. In this website /əʊ/ is used. In strict IPA diphthongs need an inverted breve under their less prominent vowel: /əʊ̯/ or /oʊ̯/. However in English a single /o/ is never used; this means that in American English /oʊ/ is unambiguously a dipthong. In British English the sequence /ə.ʊ/ (most certainly) doesn't occur, and therefore /əʊ/ can only be interpreted as a diphthong. This means the inverted breve can be omitted in both conventions, British and American. This diphthong is informally called [[So-called “long o”|'“long O”']]. A better pronounceable name is the vowel of GOAT. Common words Some common words which practice the pronunciation of /əʊ/ include the following: * with "o"+magic e: alone, bone, close, code, episode, hole, home, hope, joke, lone, note, phone, pole, role, smoke, stole, stone, those, vote, whole * with "o": almost, associate, both, don't, focus, ghost, host, local, moment, most, notice, November, Oct'o'''ber, only, open, over, program, social, total, won't :ending in '"o": ago, go, no, so :with '''"ol": control, fold, gold, hold, old, sold, soldier, told :anomalies with "o" and a double consonant: gross, poll, roll, toll * with "oa": approach, boat, coach, coast, coat, goal, goat, load, loan, road, roast, throat, toast * with "oe": goes, heroes, Joe, potatoes, toe * with "ow": * with "ou": although, dough, shoulder, soul, though Homophones *groan - grown; hole - whole; know - no; loan - lone; pole - poll; road - rode; role - roll; so - sew - sow; sole - soul; toe - tow; Spelling anomalies *f'o'''lklore, sew Heteronyms *bow: /bəʊ/ ''weapon - /baʊ/ inclination; dove: /dəʊv/ past tense of dive; - /dʌv/ bird; row: /rəʊ/ line - /raʊ/ quarrel; These words don't rhyme *go - do; goes - ; home - come; know - cow; road - broad; toe - shoe; alone - abalone; Anticipated pronunciation difficulties depending on L1 Spanish Spanish has many diphthongs with "u" and "i", and the only combinations that don't exist are "iu" iw and "ou" ow.List of Spanish diphthongs *Vj: "ai" as in baile, "ei" as in reina, "oi" as in boina, "ui" as in cuido *Vw: "au" as in auto, "eu" as in Eugenia *jV: "ia" as in ''viaje, "ie" as in ciego, "io" as in piojo, "iu" as in ciudad *wV: "ua" as in cuadro, "ue" as in cuento, "ui" as in ruido, "uo" as in cuota The lack of ow explains why, even if they are fully capable of pronouncing ow (and hence /əʊ/) Spanish speakers tend to use the monophthong o which is very similar to /ɒ/, i.e. without practice, they tend not to distinguish between "not" and "note" or, even between "want" and "won't". At the end of the word they have no problems; the Spanish pronunciation for the loanword show is tʃow. Many Spanish speakers are confused by the spelling. Even if ow is present only in loanwords (and compounds such as estad'ou'nidense) they immediately recognize "ou" as ow. For this reason many /aʊ/ words may be pronounced with ow, such as "amount" as instead of /əˈmaʊnt/. See Decoding and spelling exercises: /əʊ/ vs /aʊ/. Notes and references See also *Decoding written words *Decoding exercises: "ow" *Decoding and spelling exercises: /əʊ/ vs /aʊ/ *Decoding the letter O *Decoding exercises: /əʊl/ *Pronunciation exercises: /əʊ/ vs /ɒ/ *Magic e External links *British Library: Learning - Sounds Familiar? Vowel /ou/ ou